COHABITATION
by CyrielleB
Summary: Quand Stiles et Derek doivent cohabiter...


_Voici ma première ma fan-fiction Sterek et ma première fan-fiction tout court ! ^O^ Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

**Fan-Fiction – Teen Wolf (Stiles/Derek)**

**COHABITATION**

Scott, Derek et Stiles couraient dans les bois, les chasseurs à leurs trousses. Ils couraient déjà depuis quelques kilomètres, mais les chasseurs allaient bientôt les rattraper. Derek cria « par-là » et fit prendre au groupe un sentier escarper, afin d'atteindre une petite rivière qu'ils traversèrent avant de se mettre à courir de nouveau. Ils avaient réussi à les semer.

Derek prit la parole pour s'adresser à Stiles.

- « Si tu n'avais pas était là, ça aurait été plus facile. »

- « QUOI ? C'est moi qui suis venu vous prévenir qu'ils allaient arriver ! J'aurai dû faire quoi ? Rester sur place pour qu'ils m'attrapent ? »

- « Oui, peut être que tu aurais dû. On ne t'a rien demandé. »

Le loup-garou lança un regard lancinant au jeune-homme.

Scott prit alors la parole, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Derek, Stiles à raison, si ils ne les avaient pas vus, ils nous serez tombés dessus et on n'allait pas le laisser seul face à eux. Vient Stiles on rentre. »

Scott et Stiles quittèrent Derek, sans un regard, et rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla avec un peu d'avance. Il fit comme à son habitude, il déjeuna, se lava et s'habilla. Tout était normal, cependant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser et repenser à ce que lui avait dit Derek et surtout au regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Il est vrai que le loup-garou et lui n'avaient pas du tout une relation que l'on pouvait qualifier d'amicale. Disons qu'ils se toléraient, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, par rapport à Scott. Du moins c'est ce que Stiles pensait jusqu'à hier soir. Jamais Derek ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, de cette manière. Cela l'avait surpris. Il avait bien sûr l'habitude des petites taquineries que lui lançait de temps-en-temps le loup-garou ainsi que de sa fâcheuse habitude à le menacer de le déchiqueter en morceau quand il refusait de faire quelque chose qu'il lui demandait, mais cela restait toujours « gentillet ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se dit qu'il demandera à Scott, toute à l'heure, quand ils se retrouveraient au lycée

Stiles arriva au lycée et gara sa Jeep. Il aperçut Scott et se dirigea vers lui, mais il fût stopper dans son élan. En effet, il se trouvait en compagnie de Derek. Il était assez rare que ce dernier fasse le déplacement jusqu'au lycée juste pour parler à Scott. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'assez important. Il demandera à Scott ce qui était en train de se passer plus tard. Il fît demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Ce ne fût qu'a la pose du midi que Stiles pût enfin avoir une conversation avec Scott.

- « Dis, tu sais pourquoi Derek à régi comme ça hier soir ? »

- « Non, je ne sais pas du tout, ça m'a surpris aussi. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

- « Si il s'est passé un truc entre nous ? Comment veut-tu qu'il se passe un truc entre nous, je ne le vois pratiquement qu'en ta présence ou bien quand on se fait courser pas les chasseurs ou l'alpha, au choix... »

- « Hum... »

Stiles n'était pas plus éclairé sur la situation. Pas plus que Scott en tous cas.

- « Au fait, en parlant de Derek, je l'ai aperçu ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

- « Ah, heu... rien du tout. »

- « Scott, on me la fait pas à moi. Il se passe un truc ? »

- « Je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler. »

- « Allez ! C'est moi quoi ! J'ai toujours fais de mon mieux pour vous aider ! »

- « C'est vrai... »

- « Alors ? »

- « C'est la famille d'Allison et les autres chasseurs, ils sont à sa recherche et ils ont fait de la maison de Derek leur QG, il n'a nul part où aller. »

- « Il ne peut pas aller chez toi ? »

- « Non, c'est trop risqué, à cause d'Allison et des soupçons que sa famille ont sur moi. » Scott marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder Stiles droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin « mais... »

- « Mais quoi ? » Demanda Stiles.

- « Mais il peut aller chez toi. »

Il eut un long silence avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole.

- « QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas, t'es malade ? »

- « Allez, ça serait parfait, il ne vont pas te soupçonner d'héberger un loup-garou et de plus, c'est la maison du shérif. »

- « Justement ! La maison du Shérif ! Tu crois que mon père va accepter d'héberger Derek Hale ?! »

- « Ton père est souvent absent pour son boulot, et tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire. S'il te plaît Stiles, c'est vraiment important. »

- « Je ne sais pas... Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... »

- « T'en fais pas, je parlerai à Derek. »

Sur ce, Scott tourna les talons pour rejoindre Allison, laissant Stiles perplexe face à cette situation. Il allait devoir héberger et cacher Derek Hale chez lui.

De retour chez lui, Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était exténué bien qu'il n'ait pas fait grand-chose. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des tas de questions et surtout comment il allait pouvoir gérer la situation face à son père et surtout face à Derek. Il ne l'admettait pas complètement mais depuis l'autre soir, il avait peur de Derek, peur de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire maintenant qu'il savait que ça vie ne comptait pas tant que ça pour lui et qu'apparemment il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Mais bon, encore faut-il que ce dernier accepte.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il reçut un message de Scott.

_Derek est d'accord pour tu sais quoi. On se rejoint demain après les cours, derrière le lycée. Scott._

Bon, ça y est, c'est officiel, Stiles Stilinski allait cohabiter avec Derek Hale pour une durée encore indéterminée.

Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir face à Derek et surtout comment celui-ci allait se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Quand il arriva derrière le lycée, au niveau du terrain, il aperçut Scott et Derek qui étaient déjà là. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- « Salut les gars. »

- « Salut Stiles. J'ai expliqué à Derek ce à quoi nous avons pensé et il a accepté. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek mais celui-ci ne pris pas la peine de le regarder.

- « Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Allison. »

Scott commença à partir mais Stiles le rattrapa et s'adressa à lui en chuchotant.

- « Scott, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « T'as pas vus comment il était là ? Il me fait peur, si ça trouve il va vouloir me tuer pendant mon sommeil ! »

- « Enfin Stiles ! C'est Derek, il ne ferait jamais ça ! »

- « J'en suis pas si sûr... »

- « Aller, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, quand je lui ai proposé cette solution il l'a tout de suite acceptée. Il était plutôt content. »

- « Mouai... »

Scott s'en alla pour de bon. Stiles pris une profonde respiration et retourna auprès de Derek.

- « Bon, y va ? »

Le loup-garou acquiesça sans pour autant prendre la parole et il suivit Stiles jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes dans un silence assez lourd. Stiles pris la parole pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

- « T'as pas d'affaires ? »

- « Non je n'en ai pas. Ils sont chez moi, comment j'aurai pu prendre des affaires. » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Bon, tout compte fait c'était mieux quand personne ne parlait. La voiture retomba dans le silence et le trajet jusqu'à la maison se poursuivit ainsi. Arrivé à destination, Stiles vérifia si son père était là. Il ne l'était pas. Derek pu sortir de la voiture et ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Stiles.

- « Ma chambre. » Dit-il tout simplement.

Stiles ouvra son placard et en sortit un lit de camps qu'il plaça au milieu de la chambre. Il commença à faire le lit tandis que Derek s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Quand Stiles eu finit, il se tourna vers Derek.

- « Voilà. Tu dormiras là. Ce n'est pas super confortable, désolé. »

- « Ça ira. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Derek toujours assit sur la chaise et Stiles assit sur son lit. Aucun des deux ne parlait.

Stiles prit à nouveau la parole.

- « Tu as faim ? »

- « Oui. »

- « D'accord. Je sors chercher à manger. Attends-moi ici, d'accord ? »

- « Tu veux que j'aille où ? »

- « Oui c'est vrai... Désolé. »

Stiles descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortit de chez lui et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra et se mit à rouler vers le centre-ville.

Derek était chez lui. L'ambiance n'était certes pas au rendez-vous mais il avait pensé que ça se passerait plus mal. Après tout, Derek ne faisait que l'ignorer et ses regards en disaient long sur sa joie d'être chez lui mais bon, Stiles préférait ça plutôt que de recevoir des remarques acerbes en pleine figure de la part du loup-garou. L'ignorance entre les deux jeunes-hommes était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pensa-t-il. Si Derek l'ignorait, il allait en faire de même. Il s'arrêta dans une supérette et acheta ce dont il avait besoin avant de reprendre la route. En arrivant chez lui, Stiles remarqua tout de suite la voiture de son père garée devant la maison. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture. Il entra chez lui en courant, les courses en main.

- « Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Stiles, content de te voir moi aussi. » Dit son père en rigolant.

- « Ahhh, désolé papa. Mais tu ne devais pas rester au boulot ce soir ? »

- « Si, mais j'ai voulu rentrer pour passer du temps avec mon fils. »

Stiles sourit et donna une accolade à son père.

- « Je dépose ça dans ma chambre et je reviens tout de suite. »

- « D'accord. Ah oui, au fait, je te chercher toute à l'heure, j'ai était voir dans ta chambre pour voir si tu y étais, tu n'y étais pas, mais j'ai vu que tu avais installé le lit de camps, tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement.

- « Heuuu... J-je... Scott ! »

- « Scott ? »

- « Oui, il a quelques problèmes en ce moment, chez lui et à cause d'Allison, donc je l'ai préparé au cas-où, si jamais il voulait venir. »

- « D'accord... » Dit Harry en regardant son fil d'un air suspicieux.

Stiles quitta son père pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte mais ni trouva personne.

- « Derek ? Derek, t'es où ? » Chuchotât-il.

Aucune réponse. Stiles soupira, puis en se tournant vers sa fenêtre, il y vît Derek. Il sursauta, puis alla lui ouvrir.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « J'ai entendu ton père monter, alors je me suis caché. »

- « Ah d'accord. Désolé, il ne devait pas rentrer ce soir normalement. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il attrapa les sachets que Stiles avait ramenés et commença à manger. Stiles le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis sans un mot, s'en alla rejoindre son père. Après avoir fini de souper, Stiles remonta dans sa chambre. Derek était allongé sur son lit provisoire. Stiles eu un léger sourire, comme cela, le loup-garou avait l'air inoffensif. Après cette réflexion quelque peu futile, il prit place devant son bureau. Il avait un devoir à rendre en économie pour demain et il ne l'avait pas fini. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le rendre, car s'il n'assurait pas à l'école il serait renvoyé de l'équipe de crosse et il ne le voulait pas.

Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla en premier. Il tourna sa tête vers le lit de Stiles pour voir si celui-ci dormait encore mais le lit était vide. Il regarda le réveil posé à côté de lui. 05H07. Puis son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers le bureau de Stiles. Ce dernier y était affalé. La tête posée sur son bureau, ses bras étaient inertes le long de son corps. Il avait dormi là ? Cela fît sourire Derek. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et examina ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Devoir d'économie. Il regarda ensuite les photos qui y étaient disposées. Il y en avait de lui avec ses amies, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson et Danny. Il y en avait aussi de lui et son père. Il vit ensuite plusieurs photos d'une femme ayant entre 30 et 40 ans. Plutôt jolie. Ce devait certainement être sa mère. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Stiles.

Stiles commençait tout doucement à se réveiller, il avait l'impression d'être observé. Alors, d'un coup il ouvrit les yeux et vit Derek debout à côté de lui, il reteint un cri et tomba de sa chaise.

- « Ahh mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Il est quelle heure ? » Chuchotât-il.

Derek regarda de nouveau le réveil.

- « 05H12. » Dit-il.

- « Tu es déjà réveillé ? C'est à cause du lit ? Je te l'avais dit, c'est pas très confortable. »

- « Oui je suis déjà réveillé. Ça se voit non ? »

Il y eu un blanc et Derek reprit la parole.

- « Et c'est pas à cause du lit. J'ai bien dormi. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, y entra et verrouilla la porte. Laissant Stiles seul dans la chambre. Il alluma la douche et se plaça en dessous du jet d'eau. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir chez Stiles, mais il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. De plus, son père travaillait pour la police, ce qui pouvait évincer tous soupçons envers sa « cachette », personnes ne pourraient soupçonner qu'il se cache chez le shérif de la ville. C'était plutôt bien trouvé. Mais pourtant... Ça impliquait une nouvelle fois Stiles dans ses affaires de loup-garou et il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus. Il continua à se torturer l'esprit pendant un bon moment mais il fût sortit de ses pensées par des coups sur la porte.

- « Derek, ça va ? Ça fait 45 minutes que j'entends l'eau couler. T'es malade ? »

Stiles n'eut pas de réponse. Il entendit juste l'eau se couper. Au bout de 10 minutes, Derek sortit enfin de la salle de bain, habillé des habits que Stiles lui avait préparé hier et qu'il lui prêtait. Stiles lança un regard interrogateur vers Derek. Celui-ci lui répondit un simple « ça va » avant de reprendre le chemin de la chambre. Stiles soupira puis entra à son tour dans la salle de bain pour s'y préparer. Il en sortit et alla rejoindre Derek dans la chambre. Il n'y était plus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que Derek était arrivé chez lui. Il s'approcha de son bureau et prépara son sac de cours pour la journée. En attrapant son devoir d'économie, plus ou moins finit, il aperçut un papier. Il le prit et le lu.

_Merci pour les vêtements. Je suis partit quelque part. Derek._

Très bien. Merci Derek pour cette douce attention. Il ne savait même pas où il avait pu aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Scott s'il lui posait la question ? Stiles était exaspéré. Enfin bon... Il allait attendre la fin de la journée, peut être que le loup-garou referait son apparition.

Stiles était en cours de chimie. Il était en binôme avec Danny. Il était dans ses pensées quand il en fût tiré par son ami.

- « Stiles, ça va ? » demanda Danny.

- « Oui ça va. » répondit Stiles.

- « Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu n'es pas en forme. »

- « T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »

Il lança à Danny l'un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, ce qui rassura un peu son ami. Il aimait beaucoup Danny, il pouvait compter sur lui. Il ne se parlait bien que depuis cette année mais il tenait à lui.

En rentrant chez lui, il fit toutes les pièces de la maison, mais Derek n'était nulle part. Il fit ses devoirs, puis après avoir fini, il s'allongea sur son lit, son portable dans les mains. Il était déjà minuit. Minuit pile. Il hésita puis composa enfin le numéro de Derek. Tout comme celui de Scott, il le savait par cœur. Messagerie vocale. Il raccrocha et laissa tomber son portable près de lui. Il pensa à Derek, en espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Puis ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Morphée le prenne dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, Stiles fût réveillé par des coups assez lourds venant de sa fenêtre. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se lever et aller ouvrir au loup-garou qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre, il avait un sac avec lui. Stiles regarda l'heure. 02H34. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Stiles alluma la lumière et vit Derek tout ensanglanté.

- « Mais-mais... Ou t'étais ?! » S'écria-t-il.

Derek regarda son sac puis Stiles avant de répondre.

- « Chercher des vêtements. Chez moi. »

- « Mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles continua à crier.

- « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer... A quoi ça sert de te cacher ici, si tu te jettes délibérément dans la gueule du loup ? » Stiles s'arrêta et pensa à la fin de sa phrase. Mauvais jeu de mot.

- « On ne t'a pas suivi ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, je ne serai pas revenu ici sinon. » Répondit Derek.

- « Bien, il faut te soigner. » Dit Stiles.

- « Pas besoin, c'est superficiel, ça va cicatriser. »

Derek retira ce qui restait de ses vêtements puis se glissa dans son lit.

- « J'ai juste besoin de sommeil. Et désolé pour tes fringues. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, et imita Derek, il se glissa sous ses draps.

Au réveil, se fût Stiles qui se réveilla en premier. On était samedi et il n'avait pas cours. Son réveil affichait 08H30. C'était la première fois qu'il se levait si tôt un samedi. Derek dormait encore profondément apparemment. Il alla se laver. En sortant de la salle de bain il passa sa tête dans la chambre, Derek y était toujours. Il décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vers 9H00 il entendit du bruit provenant de l'étage puis le compteur d'eau se mettre en route. Derek était réveillé. Ce dernier savait que le père de Stiles n'était pas là. Il descendit donc le rejoindre à la cuisine. Quand il arriva, la table du petit-déjeuner était dressée.

- « Tada. » Dit Stiles. « J'ai préparé tout ça pour toi. » Il s'arrêta de parler mais se reprit rapidement se rappelant qu'il parlait à Derek et que ce dernier n'en avait certainement rien à faire. « Et pour moi évidement. Donc si tu n'en veux pas ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. » Il se sentait ridicule face à Derek. Mais celui-ci regarda Stiles et lui adressa un léger sourire suivit d'un « Merci. » avant de s'asseoir à table. Ils déjeunèrent donc ensemble, dans le silence le plus complet, mais l'ambiance semblait plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- « Merci pour le coup-de-main. »

- « De rien. »

Stiles se dépêcha de trouver un sujet de conversation. Pour une fois que le loup-garou était plus ou moins aimable, il allait en profiter.

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Non, rien de spécial. »

- « D'accord. »

Stiles se tourna pensant une fois de plus que la conversation avait pris court. Mais la voix de Derek se fît entendre de nouveau.

- « Et toi ? » Demanda se dernier.

Stiles se retourna vivement, et se mit à parler. Difficilement.

- « Heuuu M-moi ? Heu pas grand-chose d'intéressant. »

La cuisine retomba dans le silence mais Stiles reprit quand même la parole.

Après tout…

- « En fait je vais voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Comme tous les samedis. »

- « C'est la femme qui était sur les photos dans ta chambre ? »

- « Oui, c'est elle. »

- « Elle habite en ville ? »

- « Oui, si on veut. »

- « Où ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

- « Au cimetière de Beacon Hills. »

Derek leva la tête et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Moi aussi... » Lui répondit Stiles d'un air triste.

- « Je peux venir avec toi ? » Demanda Derek.

…

- « Si tu veux. Je dois d'abord aller chercher des fleurs. »

- « D'accord. »

Stiles était un peu paumé. Le loup-garou ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole ou alors, pour lui dire le strict minimum et là il voulait l'accompagner au cimetière, voir la tombe de sa mère ? Stiles était perplexe. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Ou alors Derek voulait tout simplement se faire pardonner sa maladresse. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son genre et surtout pas de sa faute, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être au courant pour sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouva dans sa Jeep, Derek assit à côté de lui, tenant les fleurs qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble un peu auparavant. Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le cimetière. La tombe de sa mère se situait, près de l'entrée, dans la deuxième ranger sur la gauche. Elle était simple mais belle. Stiles posa les fleurs sur la tombe, près de la photo de sa mère, caressant cette dernière au passage. Derek se tenait debout, à deux pas derrière lui. Stiles laissa échapper quelques larmes mais les essuya le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Derek Hale. Il restèrent là encore quelques instants, puis Stiles se leva et s'adressa à Derek.

- « On y va. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça et suivit Stiles.

Le trajet du retour fût calme. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Mais ce n'était, pour une fois, pas un silence embarrassant mais plutôt un silence respectueux. Derek respectait le fait que Stiles ne veuille pas parler de sa mère avec lui et Stiles respectait le fait que Derek pouvait se sentir plus ou moins mal à l'aise face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une fois rentrés chez Stiles, ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent chacun sur leur lit respectif. Et pour une fois, ce fût Derek qui brisa le silence en premier.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Je ne savais pas. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. »

- « Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et je sais que tu es conscient de ma peine. Moi aussi je suis désolé pour ta famille... »

- « Hum... »

Derek prit une profonde respiration puis s'adressa de nouveau à Stiles.

- « Stiles ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Je suis aussi désolé pour ces derniers jours. »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être non plus. On ne peut pas apprécier tout le monde... »

Il eut quelques minutes de silence puis Derek prit la parole une dernière fois.

- « Je t'apprécie Stiles. »

Stiles ne répondit pas mais Derek savait qu'il avait entendu sa dernière phrase. Il entendit Stiles se glisser sous ses couvertures puis se tourner sur la gauche. Il savait que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il pouvait aussi sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Derek s'allongea sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête puis ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Stiles avait rendez-vous avec Scott. Ils étaient assis dans les gradins extérieurs.

- « Comment ça va avec Derek ? » Demanda Scott.

- « Ça va plus ou moins bien. Ça dépend des jours en fait. »

- « L'ambiance est encore tendue entre vous ? »

- « Oui, un peu. Mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux depuis une semaine. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui, on parle plus. »

Il eut un silence avant que Scott ne reprenne la parole.

- « Tu sais, je suis désolé qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Mais je te promets qu'il n'a rien contre toi. »

- « Hum. J'espère. C'est étrange, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme avant et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a qu'une envie : me briser tous les os. »

- « Je suis désolé Stiles. Si tu veux arrêter de l'héberger je suis d'accord. »

- « Non c'est bon. Je me suis engagé, j'irai jusqu'au bout. »

- « Merci Stiles. »

Stiles sourit à Scott. Ils continuèrent a parler un peu avant de se dire au revoir. Stiles était sur la route du retour. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture, il avait eu envie de marcher. Avant de rentrer chez lui il fît un détour par la forêt, il s'y enfonça jusqu'à arriver à la petite rivière ou Derek les avaient emmenés, lui et Scott, le soir ou les chasseurs les poursuivaient. Il s'assit sur un coin d'herbe puis s'y allongea. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla il commençait à faire nuit. Il avait dû dormir toute l'après-midi. Il s'étira puis se mit debout et rebroussa chemin. Il sortit son portable, il avait sept appels en absence. Deux de Scott et cinq de... Derek. Il se demanda quoi et se décida de rappeler Derek.

_- « Allô Derek ? C'est Stiles. »_

_- « Stiles ! » Stiles cru sentir du soulagement dans sa voix._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai eu sept appels en absence. »_

_- « Rien. Scott et moi on s'inquiétait car tu n'étais pas encore renté. »_

_- « Ah. Bah tout va bien. J'arrive. »_

_- « D'accord. Je t'attends. »_

Puis Stiles raccrocha. _Je t'attends_. Ça sonnait bizarre de la part de Derek. Stiles sourit puis se mit à marcher plus rapidement. Il entra chez lui, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Derek était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, à l'instant ou Stiles passa le pas de la porte, Derek se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- « Mais tu étais où ?! » Demanda le loup-garou.

- « Dans la forêt. Près de la rivière de la dernière fois. »

Derek était assez proche de Stiles. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Il ne faut pas que tu ailles dans la forêt tout seul c'est dangereux. On s'inquiétait pour toi. »

- « Oui, Scott s'inquiétait pour moi. » lança Stiles.

- « Non, pas seulement Scott, moi aussi je m'inquiétais. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit. Derek reprit.

- « Quand tu as quitté Scott, il m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé étrange et assez triste et en ne te voyant pas rentrer on a pris peur. »

- « Fallait pas, tout va bien. »

Derek s'assit sur son lit. Stiles se releva et se mit dans la même position que Derek, face à lui.

- « Tu me détestes, pas vrai ? » Demanda Stiles en regardant le loup-garou droit dans les yeux. Derek soutint son regard et lui répondit.

- « Je ne te déteste pas Stiles. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

- « Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? Je pensais qu'on s'aimait bien... Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi parce que là je ne comprends pas ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ça Stiles... »

- « C'est quoi alors ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas un loup-garou ? Les gens de votre espèce ne peuvent pas tolérer de simples humains ? Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on souhaite vous éradiquer ! »

Stiles se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots mais il était trop tard, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Derek serrant son coup, ses crocs étaient sortis et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étincelant.

- « Je suis désolé. » Bredouilla Stiles.

Derek grogna puis redevint humain tout en relâchant Stiles.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Derek. Je ne voulais pas dire ça... »

- « Je le sais. » Lui répondit Derek.

Ce dernier se rallongea sur son lit, bientôt imité par Stiles.

- « Tu n'es pas un loup-garou Stiles. Tu es juste humain. Tu es donc plus fragile que Scott et moi. A toujours être avec nous, à nous aider, il pourrait t'arriver des choses graves, que tu ne pourrais pas encaisser. Pas comme nous. Tu pourrais mourir. Et je ne voudrais ça pour rien au monde. »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra, il s'assit, entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer sans bruit, doucement. Puis dit une nouvelle fois « Je suis vraiment désolé Derek... » Avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Derek. Un jour il était méprisable avec lui et le jour suivant il lui disait des choses comme il venait de lui dire. Mais s'il pleurait, ce n'était pas pour ça. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte, que ce soit de n'importe quelle manière dont Derek s'intéressait à lui, en bien ou en mal, il aimait ça. Il en avait besoin. Et cette constatation l'effrayait.

Derek s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Stiles frissonna. Il était tendu, et ne savait pas comment se comporter. Puis, les minutes défilèrent, il se détendit et ses pleurs s'atténuèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un long moment. Stiles sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il laissa sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de Derek. Il attendit une réaction de la part de celui-ci mais rien ne vînt. Il se sentait bien.

La nuit fût calme. Stiles se réveilla, il bougea un peu mais sentit quelque chose contre lui. Il se tourna doucement et vît Derek, encore endormi, à ses côté. Il avait dormit là toute la nuit ? Il était resté avec lui ? Stiles sourit à cette pensée. Il resta comme ça un moment, à regarder Derek. Il sentit que le loup-garou commença à bouger, alors il ferma les yeux, et se retourna pour feindre de dormir encore. Derek s'assit sur le lit tout en regardant Stiles. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ni ce qu'il voulait faire. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, hésitât un instant puis se rallongea dans le lit, se collant à Stiles, entourant les hanches de celui-ci de son bras droit puis referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever maintenant. Il allait encore rester un peu comme ça.

Stiles n'osait plus bouger. Il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Si tout cela était réel. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit la veille que lui et Derek allait dormir ensemble et qu'apparemment Derek aurait apprécié, il aurait qualifié cette personne de folle. Mais il le laissa faire. Il n'était pas contre... un câlin ? Mais si il trouvait ça plutôt appréciable, cette situation lui paressait surtout étrange. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, Derek se leva pour aller se laver. Laissant Stiles seul dans la chambre, se posant mille et une questions.

Une semaine s'était écoulée.

Aujourd'hui c'était entraînement de crosse pour Stiles. Il devait s'entraîner avant le match de dimanche. Il arriva aux vestiaires et rejoint Scott et Jackson qui étaient déjà là.

Ils se saluèrent.

- « Salut Stilinski. » Dit Jackson.

- « Salut Jackson. » Lui répondit Stiles, d'un ton plutôt enjoué. « Salut Scott. »

Ton, qui fît réagir Scott. Apparemment son ami allait bien mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était rassuré.

- « T'as l'air bien en forme Stiles. » Lança Jackson. « T'as réussis a avoir un rendez-vous avec Lydia ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Non, pas de rendez-vous avec Lydia. C'est encore mieux que ça. » Lui répondit Stiles.

- « Mieux que ça ? » Répliqua Scott.

- « Oui mieux que ça. » Lui répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jackson et Scott le regardèrent incrédules.

- « Et ça ne concerne pas Lydia. » Dit Stiles.

- « Ça concerne une autre personne ? » Demanda Scott.

- « Peut-être bien. Je n'en dirai pas plus. »

Puis ils fûts coupés par le coach qui les appelaient pour aller sur le terrain. L'entraînement fût dur. Tous étaient contents d'avoir finis. En sortant des vestiaires, Stiles aperçu Derek près des gradins. Il devait certainement attendre Scott. Il hésita à aller le voir puis se lança.

- « Derek ! » Dit-il.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Stiles et lui sourit.

- « Scott ne devrait pas tarder. Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, tout va bien. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour Scott, je suis venu te chercher. »

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa. _Il était venu le chercher lui ?_ Il essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur, sachant que Derek pouvait les entendre. En réponse, il lui offrit un large sourire. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture quand ils furent rattrapés par Scott.

- « Stiles ! Derek ! »

Ces-derniers se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Ça va ? Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda Scott d'un air inquiet.

- « Non, il n'y a rien. Je suis simplement venu chercher Stiles. » Dit le loup-garou.

Scott resta sans voix devant cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas dû tout à ça. Derek qui venait _juste_ chercher Stiles ? C'était plutôt étrange.

- « Ah. Je vais vous laisser alors. »

- « Oui. » Répondit Derek.

Dans la voiture Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui n'échappa à Derek. Ça le fît sourire à son tour. Il entendait le cœur de Stiles battre très fort. Arrivés à la maison, comme à leur habitude, ils montèrent directement dans la chambre. Ils étaient au milieu de celle-ci quand Derek s'approcha de Stiles. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand soudain, Derek passa ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Ce dernier fût un peu surpris, mais, à son tour passa ses bras autour du coup de Derek, nichant sa tête dans le coup du loup-garou. Leurs corps étaient collés. L'étreinte se faisait de plus en plus puissante. C'était comme si ils étaient sur le point de tomber et qu'ils se rattraper l'un à l'autre pour ne pas chuter. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment indéfini quand, tout-à-coup, la voix du père de Stiles retentit dans la maison, les obligeants à casser cette étreinte assez brutalement. Ils se regardèrent confus, gênés. Puis Stiles partit rejoindre son père.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit de Stiles. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pour se prouver quelque chose ? Il ne savait pas. Il en avait juste eu envie sur le moment. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Et quand Stiles avait répondu à son étreinte, c'était comme si son cœur avait explosé de joie. Il s'en voulait mais en même temps il en voulait encore. Il voulait encore l'avoir près de lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas trop en faire avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait et surtout de ce que ressentait Stiles. Il alla donc prendre place dans son lit de camps et se força à s'endormir pour pouvoir éviter Stiles au retour de celui-ci.

Stiles, après avoir salué son père et parlé un peu avec ce dernier, remonta dans sa chambre. Derek dormait déjà. Il se glissa à son tour dans son propre lit, sans faire de bruit. Il se remémora ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt. C'était plutôt surréaliste. La façon dont Derek l'avait attiré vers lui et étreint avait été si forte... Il se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Il voulait le demander à Derek mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Stiles et Scott étaient ensemble.

- « Scott, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Oui, je t'écoute. »

- « Comment on sait quand on est réellement amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Demanda Stiles.

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Avec Allison ça m'a paru évident. J'étais prêt à tout faire pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- « Tu penses être amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Demanda Scott.

Stiles hésita un instant puis se lança, après tout Scott était son meilleur ami.

- « Oui, je pense. Mais c'est plutôt étrange et... dérangeant. » Finit par dire Stiles.

- « Étrange et dérangeant ? »

- « Oui, étrange parce que normalement je n'aurai jamais dû tomber amoureux de cette personne et dérangeant parce que c'est justement CETTE personne. »

- « C'est un peu compliqué non ? Et cette personne, c'est qui ? »

- « Oui, ça l'est carrément. Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. »

- « D'accord... Et cette personne, elle t'aime ? »

- « Justement, je ne sais pas du tout... Avant j'avais l'impression qu'elle me haïssait mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr... »

- « C'est-à-dire ? Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? »

- « En quelques sorte... »

- « Explique-moi Stiles ! »

- « En fait, cette personne m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a vraiment touché. Ça m'a tellement touché que j'en ai pleuré elle m'a réconforté en me prenant sans bras... »

- « Et ? »

- « Et c'est tout, mais du lendemain, il s'est passé autre chose, on était ensemble et cette personne m'a prise dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et c'était plutôt inattendu au sens propre comme figuré... »

Scott interrogea Stiles du regard.

- « Déjà je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et puis c'était tellement fort... Ce n'était qu'une étreinte mais j'en avais la tête qui tourne... »

- « Et bien. » Dit Scott. « Je pense que pour toi la question de ''est-ce que je l'aime'' est réglée. » Continua Scott, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu crois ? » Demanda Stiles.

- « J'en suis certain. » Il poursuivit. « Maintenant il faut que tu saches ce que ressente cette personne pour toi. »

- « Ça, ça ne va pas être facile... »

- « Tu n'as pas d'idée ? » Demanda Scott.

- « Non, du tout. En plus, je pense que c'est une personne qui n'exprime pas vraiment ses sentiments... »

- « Je vois... Tu n'as qu'à la rendre jalouse. »

- « Utiliser la jalousie ? Je ne sais pas si ça marchera... »

- « Tu peux quand même essayer, non ? »

- « Oui, je peux tenter de faire ça ! » Dit Stiles, d'un air motivé.

C'est ainsi qu'il repartit, essayant de trouver comment il allait pouvoir rendre Derek jaloux.

Le lendemain matin, Derek et Stiles étaient tous les deux dans la chambre.

- « Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Derek.

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. » Répondit Stiles.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui. »

…

- « Avec qui ? » Demanda Derek.

- « Avec Danny. Un ami de l'équipe de crosse. Tu vois qui ? »

- « Oui, je vois. » Dis Derek.

- « Et toi, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

- « Non... J'avais prévu un truc mais ça vient de s'annuler. »

- « Ah... C'était quoi ? »

- « Ça n'a aucune importance. »

- « D'accord... Bon, je vais te laisser, Danny m'attend. »

- « Okay. A toute à l'heure alors. »

- « Oui, peut-être, si je rentre ce soir. »

- « Tu ne vas pas rentrer ce soir ?! »

- « Je ne sais pas encore. »

- « D'accord... »

Sur ce, Stiles pris son sac et sortit de la maison. Il rejoignit Danny au centre-ville. Ils passèrent la journée en ville, à faire les magasins. Puis, en fin de journée, ils allèrent se promener aux abords de la forêt.

- « Stiles. » Dit Danny. « Tout va bien ces temps-ci ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Bah je te trouve bizarre depuis quelque temps. Je m'inquiète pour toi... »

- « Il ne faut pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Dit Stiles.

- « Oui mais vraiment... On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse. »

- « Bon, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je me pose plein de questions... »

- « Des questions ? » Demanda Danny.

- « Oui, je suis un peu paumé en fait. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. »

- « Tu ne m'embêtes pas voyons ! Les amis s'est faits pour ça ! »

Stiles lui sourit.

- « En fait je pense que... Je suis amoureux. » Dis Stiles.

- « Et ? »

- « Et la personne que j'aime, ne m'aime pas. »

- « C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer Stiles. » Dit Danny.

Stiles rigola.

- « Il faut croire que si. »

- « Et tu lui as parlé à cette personne ? De tes sentiments ? »

- « Non, je ne préfère pas, j'ai bien trop peur. »

- « Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

- « Je n'ose pas. Tu sais, je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails mais c'est plutôt compliqué... »

- « Je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Attendre les bras croisés qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Scott m'a dit d'essayer de le rendre jaloux. »

- « ''Le'' ? »

- « Oui... ''Le''. Même Scott ne le sait pas. Alors je compte sur ta discrétion. »

- « T'inquiètes pas, je serai une tombe. » Dit Danny en souriant à Stiles. Puis il reprit. « La jalousie ? Pourquoi pas... Mais bon, ça ne suffira pas je pense. »

- « Je le sais bien... » Dis Stiles d'un air dépité.

Danny le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter, puis ils continuèrent leur promenade. Quand Stiles rentra chez lui il devait être aux alentours de 4H00 du matin. Après leur promenade en forêt, Danny et Stiles avaient été chez Lydia, cette dernière avait organisé une soirée chez elle. Stiles entra chez lui sans faire de bruit et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il se dépêcha de fermer la porte, puis se retourna. Il fît un bond. Derek était là, dans le noir, assit sur le bord du lit, ses yeux brillaient dans noir.

- « Derek ! » Dit Stiles. « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « Désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention. »

- « Loupé ! » Dit Stiles d'un air amusé. « Mais tu fais quoi comme ça ? »

- « Tu n'étais pas rentré, j'avais peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose. »

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra.

- « Il ne faut pas tout le temps t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi Derek. »

- « Si, il le faut. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Surtout si tu vas dans les bois tout seul. Je t'avais dit de ne plus y aller. »

- « J'étais pas seul, j'étais avec Danny ! »

- « Je sais. » Dit le loup-garou d'un ton sec. « D'ailleurs, comment s'est passé cette journée avec _Danny_ ? » Demanda-t-il, insistant sur le prénom.

« Excellente. » Répondit simplement Stiles.

Puis il enleva ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer, afin de pouvoir gagner son lit. Il s'installa sous les couvertures.

Derek l'imita. Il était énervé. Il était tout le temps inquiet pour Stiles. Il avait tout le temps besoin de savoir s'il allait bien. Il essayer de se contrôler mais c'était de plus en plus dur. S'il le pouvait, il l'enfermerait dans sa chambre... Il était aussi énervé à cause de _Danny_... Il ne voulait pas trop le montrer. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu d'emmener Stiles voir l'équipe national de crosse jouer mais ce dernier avait déjà prévu de voir ce _Danny_... Ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se demandait quelque chose : s'il avait proposé à Stiles de venir avec lui, tout en sachant qu'il avait prévu de voir son ami, serait-il quand même venu avec lui ? Cette question le hantait, il devait lui demander.

- « Stiles ! Stiles tu dors ? »

- « Hum... ? »

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Oui... » Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- « Imaginons, qu'aujourd'hui je t'aurais proposé de venir avec moi voir un match de crosse... »

- « Et bien ? »

- « Tu serais venu avec moi ou tu aurais quand même étais rejoindre Danny ?

Stiles fût, d'un coup, tout à fait réveillé. Derek serait-il jaloux ? Il aimait le penser. Il hésitât un moment puis se lança.

- « Je serais venu avec toi. » Répondit-il enfin.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Évidemment. »

…

- « Tu l'aimes beaucoup Danny ? » Demanda Derek.

Stiles fût prit de court. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Danny justement. Il devait laisser parler son cœur et ses sentiments.

- « Oui beaucoup. Mais pas autant que toi. » Dit-il.

Il entendit Derek bouger sous ses couvertures pour enfin s'asseoir sur son lit.

- « Je peux venir ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Oui... » Répondit Stiles.

Son cœur battait vraiment très vite. Il sentit Derek se glisser dans le lit, contre lui. Ce dernier se colla complètement à lui pour être carrément appuyé contre son dos, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Stiles soupira de bien-être. Derek cala sa tête dans la nuque de Stiles puis lia ses mains aux siennes. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la respiration du loup-garou dans son coup. Plus aucuns des deux ne bougeaient. Ils étaient bien. Ils trouvèrent le sommeil rapidement.

Au réveil, Stiles ouvrit les yeux en premier. Derek était toujours là, allongé à côté de lui dans le lit. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis se lança. Il attrapa Derek et l'attira vers lui, encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles et le serra contre lui. Derek rigola.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Stiles.

- « Rien. Rien du tout. Je suis juste bien. » Répondit Derek.

- « Moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un bon moment quand la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Stiles retentit. Il se détacha à contre cœur de Derek pour pouvoir attraper son téléphone. C'était Scott.

- « Allô ? »

…

- « Oui, il est avec moi. »

…

- « D'accord. »

…

- « Dans une heure au terrain. C'est noté. »

…

- « Oui. Bye. »

Il raccrocha.

- « C'était Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demanda Derek.

- « Il veut qu'on le rejoigne au terrain. »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Dans une heure. »

- « D'accord. Je vais aller me préparer alors. »

- « Oui. »

Derek partit dans la salle de bain. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Derek. Parce que là, il ne savait pas du tout ou ils allaient. Ils passaient de très agréables moments ensemble, comme cette nuit et ce matin, mais c'était quand même étrange. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'en pensait Derek. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui ? Aucune idée. Il devait absolument lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Tant pis, si les sentiments de Derek n'étaient pas réciproques. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation.

Puis Derek sortit de la salle de bain. Stiles lui succéda.

Une fois prêts tous les deux, ils prirent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au lycée. Stiles gara la voiture puis ils en descendirent et se dirigèrent jusqu'au terrain. Scott les attendaient.

- « Salut les gars ! » Dit-il.

- « Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? » Demanda Derek.

- « J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. »

Derek et Stiles l'interrogèrent du regard.

- « Hier j'étais chez Allison et elle m'a dit que son père, sa tante et leurs amis devaient se déplacer pour quelques temps à l'extérieur de la ville... » Dit-il.

Derek et Stiles ne percutèrent pas.

- « Derek, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! Tu ne devras plus rester chez Stiles. Et toi, Stiles tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton intimité. » Poursuivit-il.

- « Ah. Merci de nous avoir prévenus. » Dit simplement Derek.

Stiles ne disait rien. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il ne voulait pas que Derek s'en aille. Si il reprenait ça vie d'avant, il ne le verrait plus quand il en aurait envie, et pire, peut être que Derek allait oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient « vécus » ensemble... Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher vers le parking.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Scott.

- « Je crois savoir. » Dit derek.

- « Bah dis-moi ! »

- « Non. Je vais régler ça. »

Scott ne put répondre, Derek était déjà en train de courir après Stiles.

Derek rattrapa Stiles très vite, il lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se retourner pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. De toute manière, Derek savait la réponse. Il se détacha de l'emprise de Derek et monta dans la voiture. Derek vint s'installer à côté de lui puis Stiles démarra.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'ils roulaient quand Stiles prit la parole.

- « Je te dépose chez toi je suppose. »

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il voulait rester avec Stiles. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça.

- « Pas maintenant. »

Stiles lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. _Pas maintenant_ ? Comme il voulait. De toute manière que ce soit maintenant, ce soir ou demain, il allait partir sans qu'il ait pu mettre la situation au clair.

Arrivés chez Stiles, l'ambiance était celle des premiers jours : lourde. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la parole.

Stiles était assis à son bureau. Derek l'était sur le lit de Stiles. Il se mit debout puis dans un long soupir se laissa tomber sur le lit. Stiles se retourna.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda ce dernier.

- « Stiles... Je ne veux pas partir. » Dit-il.

Stiles sourit.

- « Et bien reste. »

- « Si je pouvais je le ferais. »

- « Mais évidemment tu ne peux pas... »

La pièce retomba dans le silence.

- « Bien sûr que non... Ça fait déjà longtemps que je suis ici, on va plus pouvoir me cacher longtemps aux yeux de ton père. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

- « Et si je ne rentre pas, ça ferait bizarre. Scott aurait des soupçons. »

- « Des soupçons ? »

- « Oui. »

« Quels soupçons ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Viens et tu le seras. » Dis Derek en souriant.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire et faire Derek. Puis il se leva et se posta devant le lit.

« Je suis là. » Dit-il.

Derek se leva brusquement, attrapa Stiles et le fît tomber sur le lit avec lui. Il se mit à rire.

« T'étais pas assez près pour ce que je vais te montrer. » Dit-il.

Il serra Stiles dans ses bras. Très fort.

Stiles, lui, était un peu étourdie, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans les bras de Derek. Pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais il s'était promis de ne plus avoir de contact avec lui jusqu'à son départ, pour ne pas être encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était. C'était loupé. Il sentit la main de Derek lui caressait le dos, il frissonna. Il essaya de résister mais finit par céder, et répondit à l'étreinte de Derek. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent. C'était plus fort que d'habitude. Il sentit le visage de Derek au creux de son cou. Il sentait sa respiration. Puis les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur son cou. Il sursauta mais se détendit vite. Derek continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une de ses mains passa furtivement sous le t-shirt de Stiles pour aller caresser sa peau. Stiles était accroché à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce dernier se releva un peu pour pouvoir regarder Stiles. Ils se regardèrent puis Derek le fît. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Ce fût dans un premier temps en chaste baiser, toute en finesse et légèreté, puis Derek recommença en insistant un peu plus, appuyant plus ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Le baiser devînt plus sauvage, plus animal. Derek passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Stiles, les caressants, puis leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser passionné. Derek y mit fin.

« Des soupçons sur ça. » Lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Il se rallongea à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier était aux anges. Ses doutes et ses craintes avaient été évincées.

« Derek ? » Dit Stiles.

« Oui ? »

Il hésitât.

« Je... Je t'aime. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il avait enfin réussit à le lui dire.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit doucement Derek.

Le cœur de Stiles sembla exploser de bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il était comme dans un rêve. Certes, il ne savait pas de quoi demain était fait, avec un loup-garou comme petit ami on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais pour l'instant il ne s'en souciait pas. Advienne que pourra, pensa-t-il.

La nuit fût courte pour nos deux amants. Mais elle fût aussi merveilleuse, étonnante, étourdissante, passionnée et surtout pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

**The End.**

25


End file.
